The Conversion Bureau: Survival RUS
by minic23
Summary: Four humans run to Safeplace, shoot to pony and help other people. Evgeny, Bill, Simon and Sokol get readed to fight and survival.


Был день в городе Сити-Таун. Безоблачное небо не предвещала ничего плохо. Это лишь только так кажется. Вертолёты так и летали по небу прочь из города. И вот ещё один взлетел с крыши отеля. Лишь четверо не успели на вертолёт. Когда вертолёт уже был в воздухе, стало поздно.  
\- Эээй, мы здесь! – крикнул парень в синей футболке.  
\- А чёрт, опоздали, это всё из-за тебя, Евгений, - сказал немолодой человек в зелёной униформе с зелёным беретом и белой бородой.  
\- Я-то тут причём? – развёл руками байкер.  
\- Приспичило же тебя зашнуровывать шнурки. На предпоследнем пролёте! – продолжил человек в униформе.  
\- Парни, успокойтесь, нам сейчас не до споров. Я тут заметил четыре пистолета, - качок указал на стол, на котором и вправду лежали четыре пистолета с фонариками.  
\- Я, конечно, не убийца, но возьмите оружие, вдруг мы будем защищаться, - сказал байкер и взял пистолет в руки. Все остальные поступили также.  
\- Я вроде слышал, что другой вертолёт есть у банка. Пошлите туда, - предложил парень в футболке.  
\- Пошлите, сосунки, - сказал человек в берете. Все спустились вниз до десятого этажа (больше лестницы не было, нужно было переходить этаж). Как только качок открыл дверь, он просто остановился. Байкер посмотрел, чего там качок остановился. И тут же он сообщил своим:  
\- Пони? Они-то здесь откуда?  
\- Не, я фанат этого сериала, - начал качок, - но чтобы всё дошло до ТАКОГО!  
\- Просто стреляй в них и не парься, - байкер выстрелил в первого попавшегося. Попал он прямо в бок. Пони среагировала немедленно. Просто напросто побежала на обидчика. Остальные тоже заметили людей и готовились к атаке. Единороги достали из сумок колбы с фиолетовым зельем.  
\- СТРЕЛЯЙ, СТРЕЛЯЙ! – крикнул байкер, скорее всего, весело. Качок начал стрельбу. Парень в футболке и в униформе присоединились к «веселью». Группа быстро уничтожила первых пони. У парня в футболке быстро кончились патроны, у байкера осталось ещё много в магазине. Пистолеты могли иметь в одном магазине 15 патронов.  
\- Обыскивайте комнаты, - сказал зелёный берет. Все послушались совету и начали обыскивать первый номер в отеле. Там они ничего не обнаружили полезного. Зато во втором номере они не нашли кроватей. Только стальные шкафчики. Байкер попытался открыть один из них, но он был закрыт.  
\- Дай я, - качок со всей силой ударил в дверцу. И она открылась. Там лежали четыре небольших коробочек с колбами. В них находилась жидкость голубого цвета. Парень в униформе достал коробку и прочитал её надпись.  
\- «Анти-зелье понификаций»? Да вы шутите, - проговорил байкер.  
\- Болтливый ты, Евгений. По дороге к эвакуации болтал без перерыва, - усмехнулся парень в футболке.  
«Всем привет, я Евгений, байкер. Короче, бежим к вертолёту без разговоров. Кстати, прикольный берет, тоже такой хочу, а ты не знаешь, где добыл? А ты, кстати, сколько лет мышцы качал? А ты что, простой парень? А я вот байкер со стажем, предпочитаю байки. Но и на тачках гоняю. Это очень напоминает игру Left 4 Dead. Мы ведь от чего эвакуируемся? От зомби-вируса? Было бы круто, если так и было. Слышали о Куполе? Я вот в это не верю, потому что правительство легко поверила учёным сумасшедшим. Погодите, дайте шнурки завяжу, о'кей?»  
\- Не то слово, - согласился качок и ударил второй шкафчик.  
\- Возьмите эти «Анти-зелья», чую, они нам пригодятся на войне, - сказал человек в берете.  
\- А ты что, воевал где-то? – поинтересовался байкер, смотря, как качок достаёт единственную коробку из шкафчика.  
\- Я ветеран войны во Вьетнаме, сынок, - сказал берет.  
\- Тут я нашёл «Антипонифицин», - сообщил парень в футболке, достав шприц с синей жидкостью из коробки.  
\- В листке говориться, что он замедляют эффект зелья понификаций на неделю. И этих шприцов здесь только четыре, - продолжил качок.  
\- Вколите себе, они нам тоже пригодятся, - сказал ветеран. Все послушались. Евгений, после этого, размял плечи.  
\- Уф, а что в третьем шка… - не успел договорить байке, как в него полетела колба. Она упала рядом с человеком. Евгений быстро отошёл от лужи. Все заметили оранжевого единорога жеребца. Качок нацелил на него пистолет и нажал на курок.  
БАХ  
Пони упал на пол с дыркой в голове.  
\- Мне тебя жаль, - прошептал качок.  
\- Жаль того, кто бросил в меня колбу с какой-то жидкостью?! – крикнул Евгений, показывая руками на лужу фиолетового цвета.  
\- Его лицо… было лицо моего друга. Вот поэтому я и остановился, смотря, как эти пони превращали моего друга без сознания в них самих. Кстати, удачно, что он не попал в тебя, - объяснил качок. Простой парень открыл третий шкафчик. Он был, на удивление, открыт. И то, что там лежало, обрадовало его.  
\- Парни, здесь патроны!  
\- Чего-чего? Повтори-ка? Ты ничего не пил не курил? – спросил байкер, поглядывая в шкафчик. – И в правду патроны, ха. Парни, я нашёл патроны, а не он, - байкер вывалил все магазины из шкафчика на пол. Теперь уже остальные обрадовались увиденному. Качок поделил поровну патроны между всеми в группе. Теперь можно было отправляться в банк. Группа вышла из номера и только сейчас заметили лифт.  
\- А вы уверены, что нужно пользоваться лифтом? – спросил простой парень.  
\- Конечно, давай быстрее, - ответил Евгений. Все зашли внутрь, качок нажал на первый этаж, двери лифта закрылись.  
\- Меня зовут Евгений, вас как звать? – спросил байкер.  
\- Друзья называют меня Соколом, - ответил качок.  
\- Билл, - ответил ветеран.  
\- Меня зовут Саймон, - ответил парень в футболке.  
\- Я слышал, что Чак Норрис может не умереть, касаясь Купола, хоть я не верю в аномалию эту, - поделился «фактом» байкер.  
\- Кстати о Куполе. Если ты не веришь в него, то откуда тогда появились пони? – задал вопрос Сокол.  
\- Как раз из Купола, но всё это мне сниться, - Евгений улыбнулся и показал большой палец.  
\- Тогда почему всё тут реалистично для сна?  
\- Просто мне так всё сниться, у меня всё реалистично.  
\- А почему?  
\- Потому что я не сплю… блин, ты победил, - Евгений нахмурился.  
\- Опять ваши шутки. Приехали, - проговорил ветеран. Все приготовили пушки. Двери лифта открылись. И сразу же полетели в сторону выживших зелья понификаций.  
\- Бежим! – крикнул Саймон, отстреливаясь от пони, которые бежали на выживших толпой. Евгений толкнул ближайших, затем сломал череп пегасу коленной, а затем профессионально и пафосно выстрелил в земного пони, который имел на спине установку, стреляющей зельями. Группа закрылась в кабинете охранника. Пока Билл и Саймон держали дверь, Евгений и Сокол проводили обыск.  
\- Ого, тут куча стволов! – присвистнул байкер, хотя пушек было только две. Он взял УЗИ, а Сокол помповый дробовик. К ним прилагались куча патронов. И тут дверь не выдержала. Байкер и качок быстро открыли огонь по нападавшим, Билл и Саймон легли на пол. Когда волна пони была уничтожена, они встали.  
\- Вы у меня в долгу, - сказал с насмешкой Евгений.  
\- Бежимбежимбежим! – поторопил всех простой парень. Группа быстро нашла выход из отеля. И возле него находилось убежище.  
\- Эй, рядовые, тут убежище, - сообщил ветеран и побежал туда. Внезапно под его ногами ударила магическая молния. Билл поскользнулся и упал. Евгений быстро протянул ему руку со словами «Давай быстрее вставай, ты больше нужней бегущим, а не лежащим». Группа обнаружила единорога, который готовился к новой атаке, но выстрел Сокола не дал ему закончить заклинание. Более того, он просто взорвался магическим взрывом. Кусочки тела полетели в разные стороны. Саймона вырвало.  
\- Ого, вот это я понимаю – веселье, - сказал Евгений, смотря на Саймона с улыбкой. Сокол открыл дверь убежища. Все зашли внутрь. Лишь Саймон не торопился, стараясь обойти лужи крови и ошмётки. Наконец, он закрыл дверь убежища.  
\- Уф, ещё б чуть-чуть и нас в раю ждали бы, - проговорил байкер и показал большой палец.

\- Давайте поговорим друг с другом и обсудим этот понячий ад? – предложил Сокол.  
\- Все согласны без разговоров. Итак, я – Евгений, байкер со стажем. Просто гоняю с друзьями на байках.  
\- А как ты зарабатываешь деньги? – поинтересовался Саймон, которому всё ещё было плохо после увиденного.  
\- Да никак, мы все делаем ставки в «Рукореслинге». И проводим турниры. И я всегда занимаю первые места, - улыбнулся Евгений.  
\- Теперь очередь Билла, - остановил байкера Сокол.  
\- Я просто ветеран. Выбрался из больницы, когда увидел, что все врачи стали этими парнокопытными. Добежал до дома и к пункту эвакуаций. И тут встретил вас, сосунков. Я сказал всё, - закончил Билл.  
\- Теперь я. Итак, друзья зовут меня Соколом. Я работаю в магазине оружия у одного партнёра. Платит он хорошо. А во время эвакуаций, я не взял с собой пушки, партнёр не разрешает их брать. Где он сейчас, Бог знает. Надеюсь, он не стал одним из них.  
\- Я просто Саймон. Простой гражданин. Блин, я не привык ко всему этому, ребят.  
\- Ты что-то говорил про оружейный магазин. Он близко отсюда? – спросил байкер.  
\- Да, но нам следует всё-таки быть осторо…  
\- Отлично, тогда пошли, - перебил Сокола Евгений.  
\- У тебя что, сразу появился план, рядовой? – подал голос Билл.  
\- Зовите меня генералом, потому что мой план вообще идеальный и мы все будем в безопасности, - байкер улыбнулся. – Так вот, мы идём в оружейный магазин, ищем кучу провизий, баррикадируемся и мы в безопасности от них.  
\- Одиннадцать из десяти, - саркастически «похвалил» план Сокол, - просто «замечательный» план!  
\- Спасибо, я же говорил, что у меня всегда идеальные планы. Со мной вы не пропадёте!  
\- Это был сарказм, - объяснил Саймон. Евгений посмотрел на Сокола, затем на Билла, а потом произнёс «Блин».  
\- Всё, выходим. Они могут сюда пробиться, - и в подтверждение слов ветерана, дверь убежища просто рухнула. За дверью стояли пони. С колбами. Байкер отреагировал первым. Он открыл огонь, в основном целясь в головы и колбы. Он попадал в головы (они были достаточно большими), но не попадал в колбы. Единорожка оранжевого цвета успела бросить колбу, но Билл метким выстрелом разбил её в воздухе. Сокол добил поняшу дробью.  
\- Бежим! – крикнул байкер и выбежал первым из «убежища». Пони теперь стали кидать свои зелья в выживших более активно. Но либо они промахивались, либо колбы разбивались от пули ветерана. Евгений крикнул «Перезаряжаю» и его сменил Сокол. Саймон старался стрелять (пять слов подряд на с!) метко, но чаще промахивался. В конце концов, группа стала увереннее продвигаться по дороге. Сокол указывал путь. Пока что выжившим встречались лишь единороги и земнопони. Когда они дошли до мостовой, Билл воскликнул:  
\- Пегасы!  
\- Что? Я и то от единорогов изумился, тем более, что они ещё и магией умеют пользоваться. Но пегасы? Что курил, я тоже хочу, - сказал Евгений. Сокол посмотрел на небо и сделал выстрел, - ты только зря патроны тратишь!  
\- Просто. Посмотри. Вверх, - проговорил Сокол, сделав второй выстрел. Тело пегаса упало прямо под ноги простого парня. Он вскрикнул. Евгений взглянул вверх. И увидел трёх пегасов и летящую на него колбу. Но среагировать он не успел. Зелье попало прямо в байкера. Он кашлянул и начал стрелять в воздушные цели. Но он отвлёкся от наземных, которые также попали в байкера.  
\- Ну ёпта! – разозлился Евгений, посылая пули в единорогов. Внезапно Саймон снова вскрикнул. Он выстрелил в цель, которая колдовала молнию. Пони умерла, молния попала прямо в пегаса, который упал на земнопони, разбивая его колбу.  
\- Отличная цепная реакция, - похвалил Евгений парня, показывая большой палец. Но он затем заметил не совсем приятную вещь.  
\- Шерсть?! Какого х** шерсть?! – крикнул в ярости байкер, тряся руку. Сокол и Билл обменялись взглядами. Ветеран быстро крикнул ему, стреляя в последнего пегаса:  
\- Анти-зелье! Быстро пей его!  
\- Лады, - байкер взял колбу из пояса и выпил его содержимое. Шерсть сразу же стала пропадать, что обрадовало его.  
\- Бежимбежимбежим! – крикнул Саймон, глядя на орду пони, которая приближалась сзади выживших. Все быстро начали бежать, куда указывал Сокол. Зелья так и летели в сторону группы, но падали на асфальт. Жидкость не попадала в выживших (ну, разве что на одежду). Через десять минут, выжившие уже дошли до входа в метро.  
\- Сюда, - позвал байкер остальных. Группа уже теряла патроны. В основном, Билл и Саймон. Евгений также растратил большую часть боеприпасов для УЗИ, однако он пистолет не трогал. Лишь у Сокола ещё оставалось достаточно патронов, так как он сбалансировано использовал и пистолет, и дробовик. Группа вошла в метро и остановилась на платформе.  
\- Уф, повезло нам выжить, - сказал байкер, тяжело дыша.  
\- Вы кто такие? – послышался незнакомый голос. Выжившие повернули стволы в сторону источника. Им оказался старик, сзади него стояли ещё десять человек с оружием. Рядом с ними лежал труп пони. Старик сидел на деревянных ящиках, судя по всему, наполненной едой. Люди, стоящие возле него, имели ружья, направленные на выживших. Первым ответил Сокол:  
\- Мы – выжившие из отеля. Наш путь лежит в оружейный магазин. Забрели сюда, отдохнуть.  
\- Ага, значит ещё люди. А вы не заражены? – спросил старик.  
\- Что значит, не заражены? – не понял Евгений. Один из людей указал ружьём на труп пони.  
\- Это был нашим человеком. Но он оказался заражён этой заразой от пони… и стал пони. Нам пришлось убить его.  
\- Нет, мы не заражены, - ответил Билл, перезаряжая пистолет. Он уже просёк, что речь шла о зелье понификаций.  
\- Уверены? – поднял бровь один из мужиков.  
\- Мы вкололи себе «Антипонифицин», так что мы не заражены, - с улыбкой ответил Евгений.  
\- А, вакцина против заразы, - проговорил старик, поднимаясь на ноги, - у нас один имеет вакцину, но он не знает, кому отдать её, - один из парней достал из кармана шприц, знакомый выжившим. Вдруг послышались странные звуки, идущие сверху.  
\- Оракул, проверь, что там такое, - приказал старик. Оракул плюнул на труп пони и пошёл проверять. Евгений проводил его взглядом, но не успел он и выйти, как крикнул «Нас атакуют!». Но это были его последние слова. В него попала колба с зельем, которая стала быстро превращать человека в фиолетового земнопони.  
\- Ого, как быстро-то, - проговорил Евгений изумлённо и открыл огонь по нападавшим пони. Старил что-то доставал из ящиков, выкидывая еду. Его товарищи также открыли огонь. Билл стрелял в колбы. Сокол ударил стволом, проломив череп, пони, который собирался лягнуть оцепеневшего Саймона. Парень не стрелял, он просто стоял на месте. Он видел трансформацию Оракула в пони. И это его шокировало. Внезапно одна из колб разбилась в толпе людей старика. Они начали орать от боли, но вскоре потеряли сознания. Старик, который не принимал участие в битве, достал из ящика штурмовую винтовку М16 и открыл огонь. Евгений удивлённо посмотрел на старика. Пони начали отступать. Байкер выстрелил в пони, которые были некогда людьми. Когда всё затихло, старик подошёл к Биллу. Он что-то прошептал ему и отдал М16. Билл поблагодарил его, а затем сказал своим:  
\- Рота, подъём! Мы идём дальше, - Билл посмотрел в ящики и взял магазины для винтовки. Сокол вставил патроны в свой дробовик и кивнул. Саймон промолчал.  
\- Почему ты не стрелял? – спросил его байкер, но парень молчал. Он перезарядил пистолет (который уже был заряжен полностью) и двинулся вслед за Соколом. Группа пошла в сторону второго выхода из метро. Евгений оглянулся и увидел старика, который держал в обеих руках ружья. Байкер тяжело вздохнул. Когда группа вышла из метро, Евгений радостно воскликнул:  
\- Это было круто! Драма, экшн, уход. Как в фильмах!  
\- Идут, - Билл выстрелил вверх, и тело пегаса упало неподалёку.  
\- Снова летящие? Сергея Лукьяненко? – спросил Евгений. Сокол выстрелил из пистолета вверх и убил вторую цель. Пегасов было десяток. И они летели прямо на выживших.  
\- Бежим или стреляем? паникующее Бежим или стреляем?! – спросил простой парень.  
\- Бежим! – сказал Сокол, убив третьего пегаса. Снова качок был впереди, ведя выживших по улицам «мёртвого» города. Вот один из поворотов, до цели осталось совсем немного…  
\- Парни! – Евгений от неожиданности выронил УЗИ. Его магией потащили к ресторанчику. Саймон снова был сильно напуган. «Неужели Евгений станет одним из них?» - подумал он. Евгений попытался выбраться из магической хватки, но ничего не выходило. Сокол посмотрел в сторону похитителя. Качок увидел троих пони на крыше одноэтажного ресторана, два из которых были единорогами, а третий имел боевое седло, но оно стреляло не пулями, а зельями понификаций. И «смерть» грозила Евгению. Сокол пристально прицелился из пистолета в единорога, чей рог горел красным цветом, и выстрелил. Евгений упал на асфальт. Ветеран также заметил поняш и открыл огонь. Евгений встал и побежал к УЗИ. Схватив его на бегу, байкер побежал к своим. Теперь можно было продолжить путь. Прямо у оружейного магазина их остановил пегас. Но он отличался от них. Этот был с крыльями, как у летучих мышей и с клыками. Он злобно посмотрел на выживших и бросился в атаку. Евгений открыл огонь, но пули отскакивали от магического щита. Байкер недоумённо посмотрел на противника.  
\- Где-то рядом единорог, - понял Сокол и отбежал в сторону. Фестрал лягнул Саймона, который продолжал тратить зря патроны в противника. Выживший пролетел до стены. Он отключился, не готовый к такой боли. Евгений крикнул фестралу:  
\- Эй, летучая херня, иди ко мне! – противник отреагировал на такое оскорбление и полетел прямо на него. Байкер сделал кувырок вперёд, но фестрал это рассчитал и ударил человека в задним копытом, подобно каратисту. Евгений упал на асфальт, хватая воздух ртом.  
\- Мой! – внезапно крикнул Билл и начал палить куда-то в сторону. Сокол снова выстрелил в фестрала из дробовика. На его удивление, пули смогли ранить пони-летучую мышь. Евгений дотянулся до УЗИ, но затем и он отключился. Внезапно фестрал упал мёртвым. Рана была у него в голове. Сокол посмотрел на Саймона, который лежал на том же месте, где упал, держа в руках наведённый на фестрала пистолет. Билл улыбнулся и помог встать парню.  
\- Молодец, рядовой, тебя можно было бы произвести в сержанты, - похвалил парня ветеран. Сокол помогал байкеру. Группа зашла в магазин. И байкер присвистнул.  
\- Сколько ж тут пушек!  
\- Погоди, когда я открою подвал, - улыбнулся Сокол. Качок стянул ковёр. Под ним была железная дверь с кодовым замком. Сокол ввёл код и дверь открылась. Байкер из любопытства спустился по лестнице первым. В подвале было душно и темно. Сокол на ощупь нашёл выключатель. Когда свет включился, все, кроме Сокола, восхищённо ахнули. По всему подвалу были развешаны оружия самых разных видов, типов, а на полу были огромные контейнеры с боеприпасами. Сам подвал был большим, а значит и оружий было много.  
\- Вот это точно ахринеть! – подал комментарий Евгений.  
\- Нравиться? Собирал пять лет вместе с партнёром. Надеюсь, он жив, - Сокол посмотрел на лестницу. Хотя его взгляд был направлен на интерком. Качок подошёл к нему и нажал на красную кнопку.  
\- Бро, если ты живой, то ответь.  
\- Это ты кому? – удивлённо спросил байкер. Билл лишь пробормотал «И как ты ещё до сих пор жив?».  
\- Я своему пар…  
«Сокол, это ты?» - прозвучал голос из интеркома.  
\- Это я, бро. Я сейчас в подвале с тремя выжившими. Ты даёшь нам право брать оружия? – спросил Сокол.  
«Конеш, сейчас понячий апокалипсис, поэтому я принимаю каждого. К тому же, сейчас всё оружие бесплатное, так что не стесняйтесь»  
\- Кстати, где ты находишься?  
«Я забаррикадировался на втором этаже с целой кучей провизией. Они до меня не дойдут. Но вам лучше поторопиться. К тому же, я вас впустить не смогу. Вы куда идёте-то?»  
\- Мы идём к банку, там должен быть вертолёт.  
«Он всё ещё там. Банк совсем недалеко, но вооружитесь как следует. Один из моих знакомых взял лишь пистолет из магазина. Так вот он не смог остановить орду пони. Да он даже троих не убил, не то, что двоих. Вооружитесь покрепче»  
\- Спасибо за совет, бро, - Сокол повернулся к выжившим. Все были с улыбками на лице.

Через полчаса, выжившие уже были готовы выдвигаться.

Евгений взял АК-47 с подствольным гранатомётом, пистолет Беретту, мачете и три подствольных гранат. Также он прихватил одну гранату.

Сокол прихватил боевой автоматический дробовик SPAS-12, пистолет Desert Eagle (из-за чего возник спор, как же это оружие называется; Евгений говорил, что это Deagle или Магнум), нож и пять гранат, а также две светошумовые.

Билл оставил у себя М16, прихватив лишь много патронов для винтовки. Он также пополнил боеприпасы для пистолета. Ветеран удостоверился простым ножом и одной гранатой.

Саймон взял пистолет-пулемёт MP5 и дополнительный пистолет, так что у парня теперь есть два пистолета (Макс Пейн, ё-моё – Евгений). Также он взял одну дымовую гранату и три обезболивающих.

Выжившие также прихватили четыре аптечки (одну каждому) и дополнительный пистолет Глок 18, на случай, если им понадобиться сбить дальнюю цель, но только на самый крайний случай. Группа подошла к чёрному входу.  
«Удачи вам, ребята»  
\- Открываю дверь, - сказал Сокол, пнув вход и выстрелив в первого ближайшего пони… который оказался мусорным баком. На улице было тихо.  
\- Мне это не нравиться, - поделился своим мнением Билл. Группа продолжила свой путь, но уже более осторожно. Через две улицы, выжившие обнаружили двухэтажный банк… с улетающим вертолётом. Выжившие снова опоздали.  
\- Проклятье, - выругался качок.  
\- Итак, вертолёт в отеле улетел из-за Саймона (парень взглядом показал ему, что он это припомнит), - начал байкер, - и тут вертолёт улетел. На этот раз из-за Билла и Сокола (теперь уже они показали, что припомнят Евгению это). Теперь нас ждёт либо смерть, либо трансформация в пони. Я предпочитаю третий вариант – свалить из города нахрен!  
\- И как же ты уйдёшь, рядовой? – поднял бровь ветеран. Байкер улыбнулся и указал на машину.  
\- У банка есть тачка. Дайте я проверю, как она, - Евгений побежал к машине. На его счастье, машина была открыта, а ключи были в зажиганий. На месте водителя сидел пони без сознания. Байкер просто пристрелил его. Затем он открыл капот машины, посмотреть, что с двигателем. Саймон посмотрел на приборную панель. Бензина было лишь ¼.  
\- Парни, нам понадоб… - не успел договорить парень, как в Евгения полетел магический снаряд. Байкеру просто повезло, что он наклонился, поэтому снаряд попал прямо в крышку капота. И она упала прямо на человека. Билл открыл огонь по единорогу, который готовил второй залп. Он истратил все патроны в магазине, стреляя в пони. Переднее копыто просто напросто оторвалось, как и вылетели мозги существа. Саймона снова стошнило.  
\- Ребят… не надо расчленёнки… хоро… хорошо? – медленно смог выговорить парень. Евгений поднял крышку и потёр голову.  
\- Есть хорошая и плохая новость. Хорошая – мы можем уехать. Плохая – бензина мало и у меня шишка будет.  
\- Вроде бы заправочная станция недалеко, - пояснил свою мысль Сокол, - мы можем быстро сходить туда и так же быстро донести канистры до машины.  
\- Отличный план! И кто его автор? Я, - байкер ударил себя в грудь и с гордостью поднял голову.  
\- Вообще-то Сокол придумал план, - подал голос Саймон.  
\- Пошлите, сосунки, - сказал Билл. Группа выдвинулась за качком, где он ожидал увидеть заправочную станцию.

Так и есть. Никого не было. На заправке находилась другая машина, но она была закрыта, да и ещё с сигнализацией. Евгений не рискнул ломать окно. Группа нашла две канистры бензина. Уже у банка, когда начали заливать бензин в бензобак, Саймон крикнул «Идут!». Евгений быстро схватил вторую канистру и начал заливать бензин. Билл, Сокол и Саймон открыли огонь по приближающимся пони. Почти все были единорогами с колбами.  
\- Готово, быстро в машину! – скомандовал байкер. Он сел за руль, Билл и Саймон сзади, а Сокол рядом с Евгением. Последний завёл машину и поехал прямо на пони. Колбы так и разбивались об машину, не причиняя ей вреда. Зато причиняя вред пони, машина просто начала давить пони. Евгений ликовал. Пони начали убегать от самодвижущейся повозки прочь. Они даже изумились, что зелья не причиняли вред машине и выжившим. Это машина сама причиняла им вред. Когда с большинством пони было покончено, из машины раздался ликующий голос:  
\- ЙИИИИИХААААААА! Да здравствуй Свобода! Убежище, жди нас!

_Мы в безопасности… пока что._

**«Тихий» Город**  
В ролях:  
Евгений в роли себя  
Сокол в роли себя  
Саймон в роли себя  
Билл в роли себя

В эпизодах:  
Старик в метро  
Оракул  
Парни старика  
Владелец оружейного магазина

При съёмках этого фильма пострадало около 1000 пони и 1 фестрал

_Конец первой главы_


End file.
